Videl's Little Trap
by Crackabad
Summary: Videl has a plan to figure out if Gohan is really following her whenever she gets an emergency call during class. Videl's POV. *ONE-SHOT*


Quick and very short one shot i thought of.

I always wondered why Videl never tried something like this in the anime lol o well

as for my What If story, i got sick over my 4 day break :( and couldnt do anything but sleep.

So sorry guys but now it lookslike it might take me a little while longer for me to get the next chapter up for that story.

so here's a little one shot to hold you off till then. :D I did it in about an hour in a half mayb... I think lol

I dont own DBZ :(

Enjoy!

* * *

Videl's Little Trap

'Who is he!?' she thought

It was something that had been bothering her ever since he showed up. Who you ask? That's what she had to figure out. She only knew him as 'The Great Saiyaman'

He had shown up out of no where with incredible power. I mean, how can someone fly while lifting a bus!?

Videl was lying in her bed looking up at the ceiling. She had just gotten home from school where she had been called to stop another bank robbery.

And of course, Saiyaman had shown up to rain on her parade. 'Just who is that guy and where does he get his powers?' she thought again.

Videl then sat up abruptly remembering something. 'Wait, Ereza was telling me how whenever I leave, Gohan leaves the room saying he has to go to the bathroom…' she thought. 'I guess I could believe that if not for the fact that he does it every time…could Gohan be Saiyaman?'

Now Videl had been suspecting Gohan of being Saiyaman for a little while now, but she needed proof to be sure. "That's it!" she said aloud to herself as a plan formed into her head. She dialed a number and waited for the person to answer.

"Satan City Police Department" came the chief's voice.

"Hey Chief, It's Videl. I need a favor from you." She said smiling mischievously.

Next Day At School :D

"This is sooooo boring!" Sharpner said as he leaned back in his chair. "I don't think I can stay awake though any more of this" he groaned.

Just then Videl's watch started to beep. "What is it chief?" Videl answered.

"Videl! Another robbery at Satan Bank! Hurry!" The chief yelled.

"Hang on! I'll be right there" Videl said back before turning off her watch. As she got up, she took a quick glance towards Gohan. With a slight blush come to his face, he quickly covered his face with a textbook trying to act like he wasn't interested in what was going on. 'I hope this works' Videl thought as she turned her head and ran down the steps and out the door.

But then Videl stayed by the door and listened to what would happen next.

Sure enough she heard Gohan's voice asking the teacher if he could be excused to use the restroom.

Videl smiled 'good he took the bait' she thought. She then ran down the hallway so she could hide but have a good view of the classroom door and where the men's bathroom was. 'Now we will see if he 'really' goes to the bathroom or not' she thought.

Right on queue, Gohan came running out the door and just as Videl suspected, he didn't run towards the bathroom. Instead, he started running to the stairs that led to the roof.

'Gotchya!' Videl thought as she came out of hiding. "GOHAN!" she yelled out just as he was about to open the stairway door.

He froze dead in his tracks knowing whose voice just called out. He slowly turned around to see the short raven haired girl walking up to him.

"H-Hey V-Videl..." he stuttered. "Aren't you supposed to be helping with that bank robbery?" he asked

"Oh, so you know it was a bank robbery?" She said laughing as he was falling right into her hands, "I thought you weren't paying attention" she finished.

Gohan gulped as sweat drops formed on the back of his head. "Ummm…Oh..y-ya I guess I was" he said putting his head behind his head and giving the famous son grin.

Videl snickered "So where are you going then?" she said with an evil smile.

"Oh…just to the bathroom" he said giving out a weak laugh.

Videl just laughed and then pointed right at his face. "You can't hide it anymore Gohan, the bathroom is the other way and these stairs lead only to the roof." She said.

Gohan let out an even bigger gulp than before "Hide what?"

Videl just crossed her arms and said "You fell right into my little trap. You have some explaining to do….MR. SAIYAMAN!" she finished pointing at Gohan and giving off a victorious smile.

All Gohan could do was hang his head. 'She's too good' was all he thought.

End

* * *

So obviously, Videl asked the chief to call her about a fake emergency so she could see if Gohan was really following her not. Clever eh? :D

So ya i tried going with more comedy in this than romance. idk, looking back on it....i guess it was kinda sorta funny?...lol o well

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :D

now to try and find time to write more What If :P

Thanx guys!

-Crackabad-


End file.
